Alvin Y Las Ardillas, La Misión
by AleOnLine
Summary: En este One Shoot, la agente Juarez se embarca en una misión de protección para trabajar con las Ardillas, ya que tienen que dar un concierto en Inglaterra y, si bien van a estar con Dave, el quiere cuidar a sus chicos cuando estén solos en los camerinos


**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi nueva pequeña historia o One Shoot: "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, la misión". La historia la hago porque perdí una apuesta con CherrySweet4Ever pero, gracias a ella, me vinieron ideas para una nueva historia más larga con los agentes de Fuerza G. Espero que les guste la historia.**

_En el galpón, o mejor dicho, la base de los agentes de Fuerza G_

La agente Juarez volvió de un largo viaje con sus maletas. Todos se acercaron a ella. Se los podía ver totalmente felices. A ella se la veía cansada pero con una sonrisa. La abrazaron. Cuando soltaron el abrazo, ella fue a su habitación (si es que se le puede decir así ) y dejó sus cosas. Luego volvió al laboratorio.

-Y bien, Juarez, ¿como te ha ido en tu misión?- Preguntó Darwin.

-Bueno, les voy a contar todo lo que ocurrió en esta semana, pero resumido.- Dijo Juarez. Todos se le acercaron y se sentaron alrededor de ella.

_Una semana antes, día uno de la misión._

La agente Juarez caminaba por las calles de Los Ángeles. Iba con una pequeña maleta agarrada con la mano izquierda y un papel con algo anotado en la derecha. Cada tanto lo leía. Tenía su famoso dispositivo de comunicación, el cual permitía que ella se comunique con los humanos ya que sino solamente podría hacer los ruidos de una cobaya normal. Miró nuevamente el papel y, luego, vio la dirección de la casa en la que se detuvo. Abrió la puerta blanca de madera y entró al patio delantero. Allí, se podía contemplar un pequeño jardín con dos calles a los costados, al parecer para conectar las casas que había. Caminó y se detuvo en una casa que tenía el número 1958 cerca del techo. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Abrió la puerta un hombre. Al verla, suspiró.

-Mira, no creo poder cuidar a otra ardilla más, ya tengo a seis ardillas que, dos, apenas pueden convivir aquí.- Dijo Dave.

-Señor Seville, yo no soy una ardilla, soy una cobaya y no vengo a vivir aquí, vengo a trabajar para usted.- Dijo la agente Juarez.

-¿Para mi?- Preguntó el "señor Seville.

-Si, señor Seville.- La agente Juarez sacó una placa de la maleta y se la mostró a el "señor Seville". -Soy la agente Juarez del FBI, usted dijo que necesitaba seguridad para sus ardillas en un concierto porque usted no iba a poder ir. Bueno, aquí me tiene.- Dijo la agente Juarez.

-Bueno señora agente, si es que la puedo llamar así, no me parece que una cobaya pueda cuidar a mis seis hijos en un concierto en Inglaterra.- Dijo el "señor Seville".

-Señor Seville, he entrenado mucho para ganarme un puesto en el FBI. Además, si me mandaron a esta misión, es porque puedo hacerlo.- Dijo la agente Juarez. El "señor Seville" suspiró.

-Bueno, pasa, te presentaré a los chicos.- Dijo Dave. La agente Juarez pasó y dejó su maleta a un costado de una columna. -Chicos, vengan por favor.- Dijo Dave. Las Ardillas y las Chipettes aparecieron desde su habitación y se pararon frente a Dave. -Chicos, ella es la agente Juarez del FBI. Es la que los cuidará en su viaje a Inglaterra.- Una de las ardillas comenzó a reírse. Cuando noto que nadie se reía, el dejó de hacerlo. -Agente Juarez, ellos son Alvin, Simón, Theodoro, Brittany, Jeanette y Eleonor. Son las Ardillas y las Chipettes. Yo soy Dave Seville su padre y compositor.- Dijo Dave.

-Si, ya los conozco. Siempre los veo en las noticias.- Dijo la agente Juarez. Alvin se le acercó.

-¿Y como es que una ratoncita puede cuidarnos?- Preguntó Alvin. Alzó su puño como para golpearla en broma. Antes de poder tocarla, ella le agarró la mano, lo tiró hacia delante y le puso un pie en el camino, lo que hizo que caiga al suelo. Luego, le hizo una llave.

-Vamos a aclarar algunas cosas.- Dijo la agente Juarez sin soltar a Alvin del suelo aunque este suplicaba que lo liberasen. -Primero, soy una cobaya, no una ratoncita; segundo, para cuidarlos se algunas artes marciales que me enseñaron en la agencia; tercero, yo no voy a permitir que un hombre me golpee o me toque un pelo sin mi permiso.- Dijo la agente y lo miró a Alvin. Luego sacó la mirada y volvió a donde estaban las otras ardillas. -Y por último, me gusta hacer mi trabajo muy seriamente.- Dijo la agente. Luego lo soltó a Alvin. El se levantó del suelo y, mientras se frotaba el brazo, caminaba hacia donde estaban sus hermanos. -Si quieren hacerme consultas mientras hago mi trabajo no tengo problemas y si no me creen que soy agente, aquí tienen mi placa.- Dijo la Agente Juarez sacando una placa del FBI dorada de su maleta lo que hizo que las Ardillas y las Chipettes queden sorprendidos solo por el brillo. -Por cierto, no traten de revisarme nada porque, aunque esté durmiendo, tengo los sentidos activos.- Dijo la agente.

-Bueno, chicos, ya la escucharon. Agente, si quiere pasar para ver su habitación, es por aquí.- Dijo Dave.

-Puede llamarme Juarez, no tengo problema y me encantaría ver a donde voy a dormir.- Dijo la agente. Dave la acompañó a la agente a su habitación.

-Ya era hora que alguien te golpee por presumido.- Dijo Brittany riéndose mientras Alvin se seguía frotando su brazo.

_A la noche_

La agente Juarez estaba en su ordenador portátil escribiendo algo en facebook. Estaba en su habitación y ya todos habían comido y se habían ido a dormir. Estaba muy atenta. Theodoro entró en la habitación sin que ella se diese cuenta. Se le acercó y le tocó el hombro. Ella dio un pequeño grito de susto.

-Ho, perdona.- Dijo Theodoro dándose cuenta de que la había asustado.

-Niño, ¿no te enseñaron modales?, debes golpear antes de entrar a una habitación.- Dijo Juarez muy enojada.

-Lo siento, yo...- Theo decía esto con nerviosismo en la voz pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que la agente lo interrumpió.

-Deberían enseñarte modales porque yo siento que no tengo privacidad.- Dijo la agente. Theodoro quedó con la boca abierta pensando en que decir pero más que eso. Se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Por diez segundos la agente mantuvo con la misma mirada de enojada, pero luego de verlo a Theodoro así, sintió como si se le rompiese el corazón. Puso su mano (o para) en el hombro de Theodoro. El la miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabes que, lo siento. Es que estoy acostumbrada a que golpeen la puerta y a veces me vuelvo loca cuando la gente no lo hace, es porque siento que invaden mi privacidad.- Dijo Juarez. Theodoro la miraba aún con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Me perdonarías?- Preguntó Juarez. Theodoro la abrazó. La agente Juarez sintió las ganas de hacerle lo mismo a que le hizo a Alvin pero no tubo mucha reacción porque fue inesperado. Cuando Theo la abrazó pensó "tengo que reaccionar mejor la próxima vez, es solo un niño". Luego lo abrazó.

-Si, te perdono y la próxima vez voy a tratar de golpear la puerta.- Dijo Theodoro. Se separaron del abrazo. Theodoro se estaba yendo pero la agente lo llamó. El se dio vuelta y la miró.

-Si quieres preguntarme algo o decirme algo, solo entra sin golpear.- Dijo la agente.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.- Dijo Theodoro.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo la agente. Theodoro cerró la puerta y se fue. La agente, volvió a su computadora, la apagó y se fue a dormir.

_Al otro día, día dos de la misión._

Todos estaban desayunando. En la habitación de la agente Juarez estaba ella durmiendo. En la cocina, Alvin estaba jugando con un plato. Se le resbaló de las manos y se cayó al suelo. En la habitación de la agente, ella se despertó de un salto por el ruido del plato. Se frotó los ojos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación. Salió, fue al baño y golpeó la puerta. Entró y se lavó la cara. Luego salió y fue a la cocina, en la que estaban todos.

-Buenos días.- Dijo la agente.

-Buenos días.- Respondieron todos.

-Juarez, ¿quieres desayunar?- Preguntó Dave.

-Si, ¿puede ser un jugo de naranja, por favor?- Preguntó Juarez.

-Si, no no hay problema.- Dave fue a hacerle el jugo a Juarez. -En un rato más iremos hacia el aeropuerto para ir a Inglaterra.- Dijo Dave.

-De acuerdo, luego de desayunar iré a buscar mi equipaje.- Dijo Juarez. Terminaron de desayunar y todos fueron a armar las maletas. Luego de una hora, se hicieron las once en punto de la mañana. Todos se juntaron en el living de la casa con sus respectivas maletas.

-Bueno, chicos, ¿ya tienen todo armado?. Nuestro avión sale a la una en punto de la tarde.- Dijo Dave.

-Si, vayamos.- Dijeron todos a la vez. Fueron a la calle y subieron al auto de Dave. Allí, la agente Juarez se sentó en el asiento delantero, justo al lado de Dave. Sacó su ordenador portátil y abrió un programa. Allí, luego de esperar diez segundos, estaba el agente Darwin.

-Buenas tardes Juarez.- Dijo Darwin.

-Al parecer te acabas de despertar.- Dijo la agente.

-¿Como lo supiste?- Preguntó Darwin.

-Bueno, para iniciar estás despeinado.- Dijo Juarez. Darwin rápidamente trato de peinarse con las manos. No lo logró y la agente Juarez se rió.

-Darwin, ya estamos en viaje hacia Inglaterra, ahora vamos hacia el aeropuerto. ¿Alguna noticia nueva?- Preguntó Juarez.

-Primero que nada, ponte auriculares, quiero decirte algo pero nadie lo debe escuchar.- Dijo Darwin. Juarez dejó el ordenador portátil apoyado en el asiento y fue hacia el baúl (o cajuela) del auto. Volvió y conectó los auriculares al ordenador.

-Ya está.- Dijo la agente.

-Bueno, Juarez, desde el FBI nos dijeron que han visto a un hombre en Inglaterra, más precisamente en el estadio donde se va a hacer el recital de las Ardillas y las Chipettes.- Dijo Darwin.

-¿Y eso que?, no me parece raro que haya personas allí ya que tienen que comprar las entradas para el concierto.- Dijo Juarez.

-Pero nos avisaron que estaba viendo cada una de las entradas al Estadio y, hoy a la mañana, encontraron una de las puertas del estadio abiertas. Al parecer la cerradura estaba forzada. No encontraron nada roto, pero igual. A lo que voy, es que cuando estés en Inglaterra, que estés muy atenta a cada movimiento detrás del escenario.- Dijo Darwin.

-Entendido.- Respondió la agente y cortó la comunicación. Cuando guardó el ordenador portátil, comenzó a mirar por la ventana.

_En el aeropuerto_

Todos estaban abordando el avión para su viaje. Alvin a su derecha tenía a Brittany y a su izquierda a Juarez. Theo tenía a su derecha a Eleonor y Jeanette compartiendo un mismo asiento y a su izquierda a Simón. El avión despegó. Brittany estaba leyendo una revista. Alvin ya se estaba aburriendo.

-Oye, Juarez. Perdon si ayer te ofendí cuando te iba a golpear en broma, es mi costumbre. Siempre que hago una broma hago eso.- Dijo Alvin mirándola a Juarez.

-No hay problema Alvin, pero ya sabes que no me gusta que me hagan ese tipo de cosas.- Dijo Juarez.

-Si. Oye, ¿con el que estabas hablando era tu novio?- Preguntó Alvin. Juarez se puso totalmente roja.

-Claro que no. Eso solo un compañero del FBI.- Dijo Juarez.

-SI, claro, un compañero.- Dijo Alvin.

-¿Estas diciendo que me gusta?- Le preguntó Juarez a Alvin con una mirada de enojada y con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo no dije eso, solamente lo pensé.- Respondió Alvin. Juarez iba a responder pero se dio cuenta que cuanto más discutía, más enojada iba a estar con el, así que se quedó callada. Tardaron doce horas en llegar y no durmieron nada en el viaje.

_Al otro día, día 3 de la misión. En Inglaterra_

Todos llegaron al aeropuerto sin ningún problema en el viaje. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, según lo indicaba un reloj en el aeropuerto. Tomaron un taxi y se fueron al hotel a donde iban a estar alojados. Tardaron más o menos media hora en llegar al hotel. Luego de haber llegado y entrado al hotel, subieron por un ascensor hasta el décimo piso. Allí, dejaron sus maletas en el suelo y se fueron a dormir. Sin fijarse en como era la habitación.

_Diez horas más tarde._

La agente Juarez despertó. Miró para todos lados, buscando a Dave, a las Ardillas y a las Chipettes. No se encontraban en la habitación. Rápidamente, salió de donde estaba y corría por los pasillos. Bajó por las escaleras del hotel lo más rápido que pudo y, en diez minutos, llegó al lobby del hotel. Miró para todos lados y no había nadie. Salió hacia la calle y, en frente del hotel, había un parque. Corrió hacia allí y, luego de cruzar la calle, fue a donde estaban los juegos para los niños. Ahí, ella se alivió porque vio a Dave. Se le acercó.

-Buenos días, Dave.- Dijo la agente acercándosele a el.

-Buenos días, Juarez.- Respondió al saludo Dave.

-¿Y los chicos a donde están?- Preguntó Juarez tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Andan por aquí, jugando en los árboles.- Respondió Dave. Juarez miró hacia los árboles y, entre las hojas, pudo ver un punto rosa. Suspiró de alivio y se sentó al lado de Dave.

_En la noche_

Las Ardillas, Juarez, las Chipettes y Dave salieron del hotel. Tomaron un taxi y fueron al lugar en donde se iba a hacer su concierto. Llegaron y bajaron del taxi. Caminaron por a acera y entraron sin ningún problema al backstage. Las seis ardillas entraron en los camerinos mientras que Juarez se quedó parada en la entrada, vigilando que nadie se meta al camerino. Un niño caminaba por allí e iba a golpear la puerta cuando.

-Niño, ¿que necesitas?- Pregunto Juarez. El niño miró para todos lados ya que no encontraba la fuente proveniente de la voz. -Niño, aquí abajo.- Dijo Juarez.

-Ho, disculpa.- Dijo el niño. Se agachó para estar a la altura de Juarez. -¿Tu eres parte de las ardillas?- Preguntó el niño.

-No, soy su guardia.- Dijo Juarez.

-Y si eres un animal ¿como puedes hablar?- Le preguntó el niño.

-Si no quieres que te arranquen la lengua circula.- Dijo Juarez. El niño se fue corriendo del miedo.

_Luego del show_

Las Ardillas, las Chipettes, Juarez y Dave viajaban al hotel de regreso. Dieron un show de lo más grande y sin conflictos, que era lo que más le preocupaba a Juarez ya que le habían dicho que alguien estaba revisando las entradas al estadio. Al otro día regresaron a Estados Unidos. Era el cuarto día de la misión de Juarez. Ya se habían subido al avión. Alvin se sentó junto a Juarez y Brittany. Se podría decir que estaba entre medio de las dos. Alvin la miró a Juarez.

-He, Juarez. ¿Te puedo decir algo?- Le preguntó Alvin. Brittany se hacía la tonta pero los miraba de reojo.

-Dime.- Dijo Juarez.

-Sabías que me gustan las chicas rudas, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Alvin a Juarez sin apartar la mirada de Juarez.

-Pues...- Juarez lo miró a Alvin y la vio a Brittany mirándolos, al parecer, enojada y cruzada de brazos. -Pues no lo sabía.- Dijo Juarez.

-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes.- Dijo Alvin. -Oye, me parece que tienes algo en el labio.- Dijo Alvin. Juarez se rascó el labio tratando de comprobar que no tenga nada. -Dejame ayudarte.- Dijo Alvin. Brittany se puso triste y se fue corriendo al baño del avión. Juarez notó esto.

-Alvin, ahora vuelvo, me voy a sacar lo que sea que tenga en el baño.- Dijo Juarez y se fue corriendo detrás de Brittany. Golpeó la puerta del baño en el cual, Juarez, pensaba que estaba Brittany.

-¿Brittany?- Llamó Juarez desde afuera.

-Vete de aquí, no quiero hablar contigo.- Dijo Brittany, al parecer estaba llorando ya que se escuchaban sollozos del otro lado de la puerta. Juarez buscó la forma de entrar al baño y lo logró. Entró por una rendija de aire y, de allí, abrió la reja que conectaba con el baño en el que estaba Brittany. Entró haciendo silencio, como para que Brittany no la escuche. Ella estaba llorando. Juarez puso su mano en el hombro de Brittany. Ella se asustó y rápidamente se dio vuelta. Juarez estaba parada justo frente a ella.

-¿Que parte de no quiero hablar contigo no entiendes?- Preguntó Brittany aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Trató de irse, pero Juarez la agarró de un brazo.

-Britt, mira, déjame explicarte.- Dijo Juarez, con su dedo pulgar le secó las lágrimas que tenía en la cara Brittany. -Britt, ¿por que lloras?- Le preguntó Juarez.

-Ya se lo que hizo Alvin. El te besó.- Dijo Brittany y luego de esta frase se cubrió los ojos con la mano para seguir llorando. Juarez se sintió mal por eso.

-Brit, el no hizo nada. Apenas te vi irte te seguí.- Dijo Juarez tratando de calmarla a Brittany.

-Júralo.- Dijo Brittany.

-Juro por mi trabajo y mi vida que Alvin no me besó.- Dijo Juarez. Brittany se secó las lágrimas. -¿Un abrazo de amigas?- Preguntó Juarez. Brittany sin dudarlo aceptó el abrazo y, luego de separarse, salieron y volvieron a sus lugares.

-¿Que ocurrió?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Cosas de chicas.- Respondieron las dos al unisono. Alvin suspiró como diciendo "estas dos están totalmente locas". Llegaron a Estados Unidos y, luego de tomar un taxi para llegar a la casa, todos fueron a las habitaciones. Brittany y Alvin fueron los últimos en entrar. Brittany lo agarró de un brazo a Alvin y, el, sin protestar la siguió. Entraron en la cocina.

-Mira, Alvin.- Dijo Brittany señalando a la luna. La podían ver desde una ventana. Estaba totalmente llena y blanca. -Es muy hermosa.- Dijo Brittany.

-No puedo ver a la luna, porque una estrella me está dejando ciego.- Dijo Alvin mirándola a Brittany. Brittany se rió. Alvin se acercó y la abrazó. Luego del abrazo, la besó en la boca. Ese beso duró como cinco minutos. Dejaron de abrazarse y se miraron.

-Parecen actores de una novela romántica.- Dijo Juarez. Los dos se asustaron al escucharla.

-No has...- Pero Brittany no pudo terminar la frase porque la agente le hizo una seña como para que deje de hablar.

-Yo no vi nada.- Dijo Juarez y le guiñó un ojo a Brittany.

_Al otro día_

La agente Juarez terminó de armar el equipaje. Ya había terminado con su misión de protección.

-Bueno, les quiero agradecer a todos por tratarme tan bien.- Dijo Juarez.

-Juarez, hay algo que no se, ¿como sabes hablar?- Preguntó Alvin. Juarez se quitó el dispositivo de comunicación de la oreja.

-Alvin es una ardilla tonta que trató de enamorarme.- Dijo Juarez. Mientras ella decía esto, los otros lo único que podían escuchar eran los ruidos que hace una cobaya común.

-¿Que dijiste?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Que los quiero.- Dijo Juarez. Todos se abrazaron. -Bueno, es hora de partir.- Dijo Juarez. Todos se despidieron y, luego de que Dave le abrió la puerta, la agente se fue de la casa haciendo el mismo camino hacia la estación de colectivo. Allí se subió a uno y, dos días después, llegó a la base. Entró y todos se acercaron a ella. Se los podía ver totalmente felices a todos.

**Gracias por leer este One Shoot. Quisiera que pongan sus reviews para ver que opinan de la historia. Si quieren historias, solo pídanme las y veo como hago para escribirlas.**


End file.
